


Hold Me While You Wait

by erinn_bedford



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kory finally gets him to talk, What Happens After, dick grayson is tired, so i had to fix that, the writers refuse to let Dick and Kory have a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “Talk to me,” she says again, but there’s no demand in her voice this time. Just a question. She’s holding out a hand to drag him out of the darkness, but he needs to be the one to grab it. He takes a shaky breath as she gently runs her fingers through his hair again, and for the first time, he talks.Or, Kory finally gets Dick to talk to her.





	Hold Me While You Wait

She finds him in his room, once everyone’s dispersed and Jason is firmly planted between Rose and Gar in the entertainment room.

He’s exhausted. Exhausted and shattered, and Dick is pretty sure he’s about to fall apart when Kory walks in, the door shutting with a soft click behind her. 

He told everyone. Everything. Gathered them in the kitchen, and told the kids everything about Deathstroke and finally told everyone about what exactly happened to Jericho. And then he let them get angry. 

Let Rose scream until her voice broke and let Rachel ask him how he could lie, and let Gar not say a word because the still wasn’t talking to him. 

Let Jason sit on floor, slightly away from everyone but still within view. Made everyone apologize to Jason for blaming him for what Deathstroke did. 

Dick knows they should be doing something to figure out how Deathstroke was in the tower, find out exactly what is twisting everyone’s emotions into overdrive, and maybe move them out and get them somewhere safe, somewhere else, but he’s exhausted. And he can’t think of the logics of moving all of them and the still recovering kid in the infirmary, and he needs to sleep. He’s spent years running and running and avoiding and getting everything off his chest should feel like a relief. 

But all he wants to do is sleep.

Kory leans against his door, arms crossed, a question written in her eyes. “So, which problem do you want to solve first?”

He smiles at that, and she takes the few steps until she’s in front of him, maneuvering herself so she’s standing between his legs. Kory reaches out and slides her hands into his hair, gently brushing the knotted strands away from his face.

Dick sighs. His eyes fall closed, and he’s enveloped in the warmth that she carries around her like a second skin, and for a moment, he feels the relief he was hoping would come with shedding his demons.

“Why didn’t you call?” Her voice is soft, but there’s an air of demand in her tone. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around her being next in line to the thrown on Tamaran, but at times like these, he can see it. She’s barely even trying and he knows he would do anything she asks without a second thought.

He was expecting her to ask sooner or later, but he still doesn’t know how to answer properly. 

Dick tips his head back and her hands slide from his temple to the back of his head. “The last time we spoke, you said you needed some time to figure things out. I wanted to give you the space to do that.”

“You should have called. I was literally three steps from going back to Tamaran when Rachel called.” Kory says, one of her hands moving from the back of his head to dance along the side of jaw. 

He leans into her touch without really processing it. 

“You’re going home?” He asks. He hopes he sounds casual about it, like he’ll be happy with whatever choice she makes. Like he isn’t desperately hoping she’ll stay here, on earth. Even if he is. Now that’s she’s here, now that he can feel her, he doesn’t want her to ever be out of his sight again.

Which, he realizes is a little dangerous, but he’s had a rough few weeks…months…years.

“Not yet. Not until I know the kids are okay, and you,” she taps the side of his head, “Have got your shit together.” 

He opens his eyes and she’s staring at him in a way that makes him feel transparent. Like she can see through him and straight into his very soul.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had my shit together, he says, teasing, and the hand is in his hair tightens just slightly.

“Dick.”

He tilts his head back further so he’s staring up at her. She tugs his hair again, and he has to stop the moan threatening to escape his throat. 

“Talk to me,” she says again, but there’s no demand in her voice this time. Just a question. She’s holding out a hand to drag him out of the darkness, but he needs to be the one to grab it. 

He takes a shaky breath as she gently runs her fingers through his hair again, and for the first time, he talks. He tells her everything. He tells her about his parents and Bruce and everything that led him from who he was to who he is. He tells her about running away from Bruce when he was a kid, and then running away again as an adult and how he feels he is always running away from something, always losing someone, always letting someone slip from his hands, watching someone, everyone he cares about fall.

He tells how how he’s terrified about all of the kids, how he didn’t even know Rachel was struggling because she didn’t tell him, how Gar won’t even look him in the eyes and he’s terrified of what that could mean, and how he can’t decide if taking in Rose was a good idea or not, and how he’s worried for the kid who is sitting in the infirmary. He tells her about Jason, and how he sees himself in the kid, and how he’s already seen him fall, how it’s haunting his dreams, and how he’s terrified to take his eyes off of him now, how he’s afraid he won’t be able to talk him away from the edge next time.

Dick tells her how he wants to stop running, that he wants to be the person he needed when he was a kid, because while Bruce might have saved him, and taught him to be person, he knows he doesn’t have the best coping mechanisms. And now he has a tower full of kids who are just like him, and he wants to be better. For them. Because he wants them to be better. And he wants to stop running. 

And Kory, she listens, and keeps running her fingers through his hair, nodding and asking questions when he trails off, and she’s here. Here and holding him, and breaking down his walls one smile at a time, and when he finally talks until he can’t anymore, he wraps him arms around her and rests his head against her stomach, and he can hear her laugh just slightly and it might be the best sound he’s ever heard. 

No one has ever really comforted him before, he realizes. At least, not in as long as he can remember. But Kory’s here, and she’s holding him, letting him use her as an anchor to bring him back to shore, and it’s nice. She knows all the darker parts of his soul, and she’s still here, her hands running through his hair.

“Feel better?” she asks, he does. The relief he was hoping for has seeped into his bones, and he feels like, maybe, he can stop running. Maybe, he can be better. Maybe, everything can work out.

He nods, and she laughs again, so he presses a kiss into the skin peeking out from her shirt. Her grip tightens in his hair, and he drops his head back as he pulls her closer.

“What about you?”

Kory blinks, and he can see a thousand different things in her eyes, and he recognizes that look. She’s not ready to talk about it yet. 

“You don’t have to tell me, if you’re not ready yet,” he says. Dick runs his hand up her side until he can curl a piece of her hair around his finger. She gave him the time he needed, let him have his space until he was crumbling under the pressure. He can give her all the time in the world if she wants it.

“One problem at a time.” She takes a deep breath, and he smiles. 

“Deathstroke first.” 

“And then the kids.”

“Sure. But I’m here. Whenever you need me. Don’t be like me, Kory.”

“Oh, I do not plan to be, Dick,” she says, but he can hear the teasing in her voice. 

He doesn’t want to let her go. He’s exhausted, and he needs sleep, needs to be able to wake up tomorrow with a plan and an apology for everyone and a way to get them out of this mess, safe and alive.

But letting Kory go is the last thing he wants to do. So he doesn’t. He lets his hand continue its path until he can cup her cheek. He knows they said they would put this, whatever was between them on hold until they both were in a better place, but he doesn’t want to let her go. He wants her to stay. 

He wants to kiss her. Wants to pretend for a second that a supervillian isn’t after them, and that everything will work out for once.

“Dick.” 

Her eyes flutter shut. 

He needs sleep and a plan and about a million other things. But he wants this, them, now.

Dick wraps his arm around her middle and tugs, and Kory squeals as she falls on top of him on the bed, and he uses the last bit of energy he has to flip them so they are level with each other. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, once she stops squirming, and he can balance himself on one arm so he use his other hand to brush her hair back, letting his fingers slip into the purple strands. 

“I would like that,” she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pulling him closer. His lips slide against hers, and for a moment, he feels like everything just might work out.

She smiles, and her teeth catch on his lips and their world is in shatters and they have a million problems to solve, but for this moment, for tonight, he can kiss her and pretend that everything is alright.

And maybe together, they can figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hop you enjoyed it! Th spawned from the fact I just want Dick and Kory to like, be in the same room and have an actual conversation. So, here's to hoping for next week's episode. 
> 
> Title from Lewis Capaldi song of the same name. I listened to him while I planned this fic, and while it's more breakup than come together music, he does set a good vibe for this fic :)
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
